User blog:WartortleWill/Scooby-Doo characters with similarities to other heroes: Fred Jones
This is Fred Jones. Here are the heroes that are similar to Fred. Ron Stoppable Mugshot.png|Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) JimmyNeutron.png|Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron series) Ash anime.png|Ash Ketchum (Pokémon series) Osmosis Jones.png|Osmosis Jones Drix.jpg|Drix (Ozzy and Drix) JOY Fullbody Render.png|Joy (Inside Out) TommyOliver2b.jpg|Tommy Oliver (Power Rangers Series) Wesley Collins.png|Wesley Collins (Power Rangers Time Force) MickeyMouse.png|Mickey Mouse (Disney Universe) Donald Duck (3).png|Donald Duck (Disney Universe) In Space ~ Andros 01.jpg|Andros (Power Rangers in Space) Damon henderson.jpg|Damon Henderson (Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy) LR Chad Lee.jpg|Chad Lee (Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue) MMPR Jason Power Sword.jpg|Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Leo galaxy.png|Leo Corbett (Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy) Carter Grayson.png|Carter Grayson (Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue) Matt.jpg|Matt (Cyberchase) Tj-detweiler.png|T.J. Detweiler (Recess) WizardTinManClose.jpg|Tin Man (The Wizard of Oz) Tai Kamiya smiling proudly at Matt.jpg|Tai Kamiya (Digimon series) AndrewClark.jpg|Andrew Clark (The Breakfast Club) Matt Ishida's endearing grin.jpg|Matt Ishida (Digimon) Lucas Kendall.jpg|Lucas Kendall (Power Rangers: Time Force) Kai chen.jpg|Kai Chen (Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy) TJ469.jpg|Theodore Johnson (Power Rangers: Turbo and In Space) 500full-power-rangers-mystic-force-photo.jpg|Nick Russell (Power Rangers Mystic Force) Cole Evans.jpg|Cole Evans (Power Rangers Wild Force) Mack H.png|Mack Hartford (Power Rangers Operation Overdrive) PR Jason Still.jpg|Jason Lee Scott (Power Rangers 2017 film) Prrpm-rg-scott.jpg|Scott Truman (Power Rangers RPM) Prrpm-rg-dillon.jpg|Dillon (Power Rangers RPM) Prjf-rg-casey.jpg|Casey Rhodes (Power Rangers Jungle Fury) Theo Martin 01.jpg|Theo Martin (Power Rangers Jungle Fury) 250px-Troburrows42.JPG|Troy Burrows (Power Rangers Megaforce and Super Megaforce) Tyler Dino Charge.jpg|Tyler Navarro (Power Rangers Dino Charge and Super Dino Charge) Brody Ninja Steel.png|Brody Romero (Power Rangers Ninja Steel) Shane Clarke.jpg|Shane Clarke (Power Rangers Ninja Storm) Blake Bradley.jpg|Blake Bradley (Power Rangers Ninja Storm Trent Mercer.jpg|Trent Mercer (Power Rangers Dino Thunder) Conner.png|Conner McKnight (Power Rangers Dino Thunder) Sky Tate.jpg|Sky Tate (Power Rangers SPD) Jack Landors.jpg|Jack Landors (Power Rangers SPD) Hunter Bradley.jpg|Hunter Bradley (Power Rangers Ninja Storm) Prdc-rg-riley.jpg|Riley Griffin (Power Rangers Dino Charge and Super Dino Charge) Noahkjaskd.jpg|Noah Carver (Power Rangers Megaforce and Super Megaforce) Shrek1.png|Shrek Ericpic1.png|Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid series) Franklin.jpg|Franklin the Turtle (Franklin the Turtle Series) DarkShirtBoy(NoShading) By TheOffColors Edit by Kaydenmario8.png|Steven Universe Danny Zuko.png|Danny Zuko (Grease) Doug-Funnie.jpg|Doug Funnie (Nickelodeon and Disney's Doug series) Phineas.png|Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) Todd (Wayside).png|Todd (Wayside) The Batman (2004).jpg|Batman (DC Universe) Dimitri (Anastasia).jpg|Dimitri (Anatasia) Will Stronghold.jpg|Will Stronghold (Disney's Sky High) Zhao Yun Artwork (DW9).png|Zhao Yun (Romace of the Three Kingdoms) Kung Lao 1MKX.png|Kung Lao (Mortal Kombat series) Arnold hauntedhouse01.png|Arnold Perlstein (The Magic School Bus) Ralphie01.png|Ralphie Tenelli (The Magic School Bus) Sima Zhao Artwork (DW9).png|Sima Zhao (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Fatal Fury - Terry Bogard as seen in Fatal Fury, The Motion Picture.png|Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury series) Troy Bolton.jpg|Troy Burrows (High School Musical series) Fry.png|Phillip J. Fry (Futurama) Rocky DeSantos.png|Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Power Rangers Zeo) Nathan Adams original.png|Nathan Adams (Yo-Kai Watch) 4The Thing.png|The Thing (Marvel Universe) Char tv haos 186x281 hulk.png|Hulk (Marvel Universe) The Beast.jpg|The Beast (Disney’s Beauty and the Beast) DipperthePines.png|Dipper Pines (Disney’s Gravity Falls) Loudhouse-character-thumbnail-bobby-550X510.png|Bobby Santiago (The Loud House) Iron man in Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite.png|Iron Man (Marvel Universe) ZaneCGI2018.png|Zane (LEGO Ninjago) MegamanVolnuttMML.jpg|Mega Man Volnutt (Mega Man Legends) Carlos rr01.jpg|Carlos Ramon (The Magic School Bus) Rocky Rhodes.png|Rocky Rhodes (Chicken Run) Paulie.png|Paulie Kunta Kinte LeVar.jpg|Kunta Kinte (Roots) Manny Rivera.jpg|Manny Rivera (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) 小瞬.jpg|Drew (Pokémon) Garfield.png|Garfield 492px-Untitled-3.png|Simba (The Lion King series) Mr. Incredible.png|Mr. Incredible/Bob Parr (Disney/Pixar The Incredibles series) Alvin-alvin-and-the-chipmunks-0.66.jpg|Alvin Seville (Alvin And the Chipmunks series) Barnyard The Original Party Animals Otis.jpg|Otis (Barnyard the movie and Back at the Barnyard) Flik.jpg|Flik (A Bugs Life) Dudley puppy tuff puppy.png|Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Sherman.png|Sherman (Mr. Peabody And Sherman) Mario Artwork.png|Mario (Mario cartoons) Knuckles Sonic Forces.png|Knuckles the Enchida (Sonic the Hedgehog series) Sonic Forces.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog Aladdin Pose.png|Aladdin Hercules Character.png|Hercules 258px-RMK1425GM z.jpg|Prince Naveen (Disney's The Princess and the Frog) Nigel Uno.png|Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Phoebus.png|Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Jeremy Johnson.png|Jeremy Johnson (Disney's Phineas and Ferb) Casey Jones.jpg|Casey Jones (TMNT) Leonardo 1987.png|Leonardo (TMNT) Sherlock-Holmes Robert-Downey-Jr.jpg|Sherlock Holmes Maxwinking.gif|Max Goof (Disney Series) Devon-Daniels.png|Devon Daniels (Power Rangers Beast Morphers) Ravi-Jaye.png|Ravi Jaye (Power Rangers Beast Morphers) Ted Shackleford.png|Ted Shackleford (Curious George) Dragon-Ball-Goku-PNG-Free-Download.png|Goku (Dragonball series) Vegeta official.png|Vegeta (Dragonball Series) Gohan (Adult).png|Gohan (Dragonball series) Zack Morris Main.jpg|Zack Morris (Saved by the Bell) Broderick ad Gadget.jpeg|Inspector Gadget (Inspector Gadget Live Action series) Emmitt-roswell-detention-5.05.jpg|Emmit Roswell (Detention) Big Pete Pete and Pete.jpg|Big Pete (The Adventures of Pete and Pete) Nate-Silva.png|Nate Sliva (Power Rangers: Beast Morphers Izuku Midoriya Costume Gamma Profile.png|Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) Rocky Rhodes (1).png|Rocky Rhodes (Chicken Run) Biff.png|Biff (Jabber Jaw) Mark.png|Mark (Speed Buggy) Corey Anders.png|Corey Anders (Jeannie) Alan M. Mayberry.png|Alan M. Mayberry (Josie and the Pussycats) Category:Blog posts